Itachi's wants, Sasuke's love
by mindfreak2.0
Summary: sakura is missing. will sasuke find her. first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own naruto

In the leaf village sakura has gone missing, and everyone has gone out looking her.

Ino is waiting with her parents, but no one can find her. Then everyone is celled back into the village even Gaara and Temari are there.

When everyone was there kakashi give everyone search partners " okay people our main goal is to find sakura so I'm putting you in pairs, first Rock Lee and Gaara , next Temari and skikamaru, next naruto and sasuk- , where sasuke?"

"I think he's still out looking for sakura," ten ten says

"Did he hear the called," kakashi asked

"I think he did, but he keep look for her," kida said

"Come on sakura you have to be somewhere," sasuke said as he jump through the forest, "I some have never said any of those thing to you this is my entire fault."

Flashback

"Um….sasuke I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime," sakura said

"I'm busy,"sasuke said

"I just thought-"

"Listen I don't like you and don't have time to deal with a stupid girl that is fucking in love with me, so just fucking leave me alone." Sakura runs away crying.

End of flashback

"get off of me," sakura said

"ha, ha, she seems look a live one,"


	2. Chapter 2

"Get off of me," Sakura said

"Ha, ha, she seems like a live one," a man said

"I'm not a fish now let me go," Sakura said trying to break free

"Okay, the last two pairs are Ten Ten, Kida, and Neij, and Ino and Hinten," Kakashi said, "now, go."

As everyone left, but Naruto was still there. "Kakashi what about me," Naruto said. "You and I are going to look for sasuke," Kakashi said, "let's go."

Sakura is on the floor of the forest. The man pushed her down. He was about to just on top of her, but then he hears something that made him stop.

"Enough," someone cold and dark said. "I don't think we've met sakura my name is Uchiha Itachi."

"SAKURA," saskue called from the tree.

"You're sasuke's brother, you killed your own clan, and you're a monster," Sakura said

"Yes I guess that would be me," Itachi said. Itachi ran pined sakura to a tree. "My brother seems to care a great deal about you," Itachi said as he put his hand up sakura's dress and entered her. Sakura gasped in horror that this was happening.

"Stop please,"sakura said.

"Now that wouldn't be any fun now would it," Itachi said.

Sakura started to cry from the pain. Itachi pushed his lips on sakura's. Then he stopped.

"You're such a petty girl sakura," he said.

"Stop please," sakura repeated

Itachi just started to kiss more; in places sakura didn't want to be kissed.

"Sakura, I can feel she's around here somewhere," sasuke said, "sakura where you are."

"Sasuke where are you," naruto said. "Naruto we've looked everywhere and it about to rain," said kakashi.

"Fine"

"We have to call everyone in," kakashi said.

"Sakura," sasuke could see someone on the ground, but didn't know who it was. As he got closer he could see a guy on top of a girl. So he started to leave, but then he saw pink hair. "It can't be her,"sasuke said as he jumped to the trees closer to the ground. "Hey, get off of her,"sasuke shouted

"SASUKE,"sakura screamed.

"Oh, my little brother is here. I think I'll say hi," Itachi said getting off of sakura. Also letting sasuke see who he was. Sasuke stopped when he saw it was his big brother.

"Hello little brother," Itachi said

"You bastard," sasuke said.

Sasuke pulled a kunai out of his bag. He aimed it at his brother. The kunai hit a tree. Itachi ran as if at the speed of light. He took his brother by the neck.

"You know what I did to her," Itachi said as he looked at sakura, "I fucked her, little brother, I raped her and you couldn't even stop It." sasuke throw his brother into tree.

"You fucking bastard, don't you ever touch her," sasuke said.

"Oh, to late little brother," Itachi said.

Sasuke kick his brother and stabbed him in his heart. He then turned the kunai and pulled it out. "Die you sick bastard,"sasuke said as he kicked Itachi into a tree.

Itachi was dead. Sasuke ran to sakura's side. Sakura was unconscious from screaming and the pain. Sasuke put her in his arm and took her all the way back to the village.

Sakura woke up in the hospital, sasuke at her bed side. Sleep. She looked out the window and it was still dark.

"Thank you and goodnight, my love," sakura said as she went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey sakura's awake,"sasuke called down the hall

"Right sasuke tell the whole world," sakura said.

"Sorry"

"It's fine"

"Okay"

"No, I'm sorry about everything"

"I know"

"…."

"…."

"Yeah"

"Yeah," sakura said with a smile.

Okay I know it's short, but the Sequel is coming soon. Thanks for reading :) 


End file.
